iDare you to fall for him
by Crommunist
Summary: Sam and Carly dared each other who would Freddie fall for first, Seddie oneshot, smut, rated M, first lemon story :D, R&R please.


**iCare**

**And iCarly Fanfiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly**

**(A/N): Hellew, this is me, with my second fanfic, a Seddie Smut, my first M rated fiction, and my second overall, R&R, and please read my first fanfic iHate You, in progress, and now, on with the show!**

He walked into his room to find her sitting on his bed, she had a really annoyed expression on her face, she glared at him through the braids of blonde that covered her face, _beautiful, _he thought, as he walked and sat beside her.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Your bed is comfy,"

"Thanks…"

"You know you could've almost exposed us today! I really don't want anyone to know!"

"What about Carly?"

"Carly is all you can think of? Carly Carly Carly! It's never Sam is it? What would Sam think? What about Sam? No! We have to make sure little miss iApprove likes the idea,"

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I meant, we're best friends, so we're all in this,"

"But we're a couple, she's not in this,"

"Touché,"

"Don't talk French," she said, her tone amused a bit, she seemed cheered up a bit, it was not his turn to be angry, though.

"So wait, you are embarrassed to be dating me, is that what you were saying?"

"No, Freddie, I wasn't saying th-"

"Then why don't you want anyone to know?"

"I just…"

"You what?"

"Me and Carly kind of had a dare, as to who would date you first, and well, I-"

"You two dared over me?"

"Well-"

"So I'm a daring tool to you? This is all fake? This is all for the sake of beating Carly at something?"

"You think I'm bad at everything?"

"Well except for eating, but you get the point, and so do I, you never really liked me did you?"

"No, Freddie, I-"

"Well thanks a lot, it was fun fake-dating you," Freddie answered, frustrated, he walked down to his living room, his feet digging holes in the ground, he decided to watch some TV to get his mind off of it, Sam looked at him from behind, she felt bad, she walked and sat beside him, he ignored her and scooted away a bit.

"Look, Freddie, I'm sorry, but until I won the dare, I knew I really liked you, I just didn't know it,"

He turned to look at her.

"And is that part of the dare?"

"Would you stop? I'm telling you I actually love you, and I mean it, and you know what I think of the dare? I actually liked it, wanna know why? It opened my eyes to the person you are! If you don't want me I'll leave! I have other romantic interests,"

Sam started walking to the door, when her hand caught the knob, Freddie called her.

"No, stop," She turned around, he was standing a few feet away, remorse filling his face, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I- the fact that you two made a dare over me, it's a really hurtful feeling, you know, it's just that-"

Sam walked to him as he spoke, she knew he felt guilty, she gently kissed him.

"I love you Freddie, can you say the same for me?" she whispered as he traced kisses on her neck.

"I love you too Sam," he whispered back, tracing his kissing trail back to her ear, and to her lips, until she slowly pushed him upstairs, when they reached his room, they were in a bloodlust, fiercely kissing and fighting for dominance over one another, his hand slipped under his striped shirt and she traced her hand around his chest, he moaned quietly into her mouth, she started to slowly take it off of his chest, and he unzipped her tiny jacket, as she fell on top of him, kissing him wildly, Freddie knew Sam liked to be in control, so he let her, not hesitating to pull her to the corner where his hand panicked to find his drawer, he found it at last, and pulled out a condom, as they took of each other's shirts,

"I knew this would come in handy…" Sam just smiled and kissed him as he threw the condom on the bed, she started unbuckling his belt, but it was stuck, so his hand dug in and pulled the belt off, she quickly unzipped his pants open, admiring the tent in his boxers, he touched her, rubbing from outside her tight jeans, she moaned, he went a bit faster until she pulled her pants off, and his middle finger dug into her, her moans turned to screams as she came, her hand snuck into his boxers and started touching him, he paused, smiling, as she started stroking her hand around his length, playing with the head every now and then, as he would moan with pleasure at the feeling of her fingers around him, he started breathing faster and moaning faster as he was about to release, but Sam stopped once she noticed, and smiled at him.

He frowned at her, and leapt and kissed her again, as he unclasped her bra and she took down his boxers, Freddie was trying to lean over her, but she pushed him on the bed, and started grinding her body on him, as he moaned and touched her, she then slowly sat down on his cock, making him moan in pleasure as he felt her around him, she moaned and started bouncing on him, they both yelled and moaned, "Oh Freddie!" Sam came for the first time, making Freddie move faster into her, his hands went from her breasts to her hips, as he started moving her faster and bucked his hips against her, he started yelling, feeling her walls squeeze around him, he warned her he was about to come, she started yelling, as her second climax was close, until finally he came inside her and she fell over him, kissing him, she was surprised he was still hard, and looked at him.

"Another round?" she asked teasingly, and Freddie sat and kissed her, they stood up and stuck themselves in a corner, kissing as he rubbed circles around her clit, her hands went down to touch him, he just pushed himself inside her, while kissing her and holding her against the wall, pushing deeper and deeper, harder, and faster, they hugged as Sam felt close, she felt her walls tightening over Freddie, her nails dug into his back, scarring him, as he hugged her and started moving unbelievably fast, she bucker her hips into his, as to move faster, he quickly came in her, they went to his bed, he was still holding her, inside her, as they both fell on the bed and started kissing, until they fell asleep, drenched with love and kisses.

**(A/N): Weeeell? What'dya think? Good enough for a first time? R&R.**

**Luvz 3.**


End file.
